1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a roof canopy for an outdoor shelter. More particularly, the invention relates to a roof canopy for an outdoor shelter that is easier to install on roof frame members than conventional roof canopies.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Portable outdoor shelters, such as portable gazebos, are useful for a myriad of different applications. For example, outdoor gazebos are often used for backyard patio gathering spaces. Because the outdoor gazebos are at least partially enclosed, table and chair sets may be arranged underneath the outdoor gazebos so that the individuals seated around the table may remain cooler by being shaded from direct sunlight. Also, when food is being served outside, a food serving table or tables are often placed underneath the gazebo to protect the food from direct sunlight and rain.
Although, conventional outdoor shelters often require a great deal of time to assemble because they include a large collection of constituent components that must be assembled to one another. For example, the roof canopy of a conventional outdoor shelter is often difficult to install on the roof frame of the conventional outdoor shelter. As such, the overall time required to assemble the outdoor shelter is increased.
Therefore, what is needed is a roof canopy for an outdoor shelter that is designed to be more easily installed on the roof frame members of the outdoor shelter. Moreover, a roof canopy for an outdoor shelter is needed that has reinforced corner portions in order to strengthen the corner portions of the canopy so that they are less susceptible to tearing. Furthermore, a roof canopy for an outdoor shelter is needed that reduces the stress on the corner stitching of the canopy so that the stitching is less likely to fail.